HongKongIceland Yaoi
by FanSlewFantasy
Summary: 50TH FIC CELEBRATION! HongKong and Iceland do 'it'. As implied by the title. AU, Human names used, but do you really care? Boy on boy action, M for obvious reasons. DL;DR I love you all. xxxo


**~HKICELAND PORN ~**  
A Hetalia Axis Powers Fanfiction*Presented by FanSlewFantasy 2012  
_HongKongxIceland_***R18*  
~SLUT ICELAND~ORAL SEX~LIGHT FOOTPLAY~DIRTY TALK~**

…

_Hahaha… my fiftieth fanfic oh my god! xD  
OPTIONS:  
-write meaningful, deep multichapter novella  
-write another chapter of GV or IGYUMS  
-write any one of my many requests  
-write pointless porn.  
hahahahahahahahahahaha… PORN._

…

His aggression was both astonishing and sexy.

Poor English didn't matter, he wasn't having any trouble expressing what was on his mind in that moment, and I suppose the rough desperation he did it with, punctuated with clumsy, nonsensical mumblings, only made it hotter. I had never met anyone before who was willing (let alone demanding) to put out on the first date. I obviously hadn't been living, his hot breath against my ear tingling all the way down my spine, his wonderful pink lips pulling at my jawbone and dragging to my mouth were enough to drive a man crazy with passion. The languid leg coiled around mine squeezed tightly with urgency, in a plight for stability he knocked me back against his door and slammed a flat hand down beside my head. The rain cracked again, and I moaned, struggling to pull away for breath.

"Fuck me."

I grunted, raking my fingers through his hair in awe, and he repeated thickly, mouth on mine, in case I had not heard him the first time.

"Fuck. Me."

It was heavy, almost unintelligible, and I nodded, hunting for the door handle digging into my back so as to let us into the house. When we were in, the foyer was illuminated, but it barely registered. Nothing registered, not the fancy carpet into which my shoes were sinking, leaving muddy prints, nor the pretty, clean décor and the tall yucca plants decorating the space. He dragged me, with surprising strength, up a flight of stairs. We collided with something that was probably a person (his brother) and after a quick apology his lips were attached to mine again and I lost track of myself, geographically.

It was weird, during the dinner and the movie, I had not been given the impression he was 'into' me. He was nice, but polite. And he laughed at all the right times, but it was light, not serious. It was a good evening, but I must admit there were times during it I wondered if he was all there with me, or if his mind was a million miles away. There was something in those starry blue eyes that made me feel like I was staring into the ends of the universe, his dreamy expression maddening but dragging me in too deep to get out. Maybe that was his plan. Implore me forward and then take me home, to give me a tour of the universe in his smile. Perhaps the distance had been simply a magical, special sort of hook he had used to get me, although to be fair he had had me that first day I saw him. His rumpled silver hair glowing with an enthral, illogical sort of radiance, his skin simpering over beautiful features and hidden beneath fine cotton bows and flawless white boots. Peeling off this cloth as we stumbled upstairs was like unwrapping a pretty Christmas present, or licking the chocolate off a fat, creamy sweet. Seeing his skin come into being beneath my hands was possibly the best 'after dinner mint' I have ever indulged in, and as we hurtled down an unfamiliar hall, slamming against a door and feeling it yield beneath us, I stroked my tongue up his throat, and finally began pulling off the shirt I had long since unbuttoned. It fell to the carpet and was trodden on as we fumbled in the dark to the bed, his chest heaving already in a desperate gesture to have my mouth on his flushed, perfect nipple.

"Get up," I insisted, rolling off him and getting down on the ground by the bedside to work on his boots. The laces were complicated, and after pulling up the cuffs of his trousers, I found they came all the way up to his knees.

Oh they were wonderful.

"Can you get your pants off without loosing the boots?"

"Huh?"

"These boots. I want them on."

"Dirty boy." He pressed his toe to my forehead wryly, and tossing his pale, damp hair off his pinkened face, licked his lips. "No. too big."

Fuck that accent drove me mad.

Shrugging, I scrabbled at the laces, loosing them and dragging first the left boot off, and then the second, followed by the perfect cream socks on he had beneath. I guess a lot of people don't like feet, and while usually they don't flick my switches something about the tiny, perfectly white skin on the top of his, and the fresh smell of the mint I noticed slipped from the insole of his boot, struck a good nerve. With my heart pressing against my throat, I held his heals and bent his foot forward, to point.

"What..?"

"Shh." I kissed each toe softly and ran my nose across the top of his left, my fingers sucessing up the back of his shin and pushing the bottom of his trousers up. From there my mouth found his ankle, and my forehead brushed against the cloth against his leg. He whined, and shifted around on the bed.

"What?" I asked him, and he looked away, seemingly abashed for the first time since the 'goodbye' kiss.

"Tease! You said you would fuck me."

"I didn't say anything."

"Your eyes said it."

Why did he say things like that?

It wasn't fair.

"Oh you are just a like little slutty _cheater_ you are."

"How so?"

"saying things like that. Its like you've done this before."

His eyes widened in shock for a moment, but then eased to a half lidded smirking expression which conveyed any amount of various meanings. I couldn't quite pick out which one was true. He leant forward, bending at the waist and stopping with his face a few centimetres from mine.

"Come closer, Li Xiao."

"Leon…"

"Which do you prefer?"

"… Li Xiao."

A small, predatory grin, and a hand slipped around the side of my neck, tipping my face up. My bangs slipped back, and my eyes fluttered closed.

He kissed me again with a cold hotness, it seared and was wonderful, his mouth soft but fierce. Pulling back, forward, then back again, he beckoned me forward and I eased onto the bed, against him. Hands caressed my neck and face, while I touched his stomach, indulging in the softness of it, and the warmth, and the wonderful, creamy richness of his perfume.

"Fuck me." He breathed, pulling my face against the side of his neck. "Fuck me Li Xiao I want your dick."

"You want… uh..."

"You. Please…"

"... Okay" eager to please I kissed across his throat to his hairline, and curled my fingers over his belt. His hip bones were light, avian, and lifted into me as I went.

"Suck it." Holding his hem tight, I yanked him on top of me, and he obliged with a breathless 'oh!', slipping down me like melting ice cream and draping himself over my lower body so as to pull down the waistband of my jeans.

"It looks delicious."

"Pfft." I turned my head to the side and closed my eyes. "Don't bother with that."

"No I'm serious." He pressed his lips softly to my bare upper thigh, taking my penis in hand. "it's warm."

"'Course its warm. It's kind of like, my dick." I pulled my eyebrows together, his softness distracting me from being horny. "Stop teasing it." I ruffled his hair, in encouragement, and he obliged, lowering his mouth around the head clumsily and pushing back my foreskin with his tongue.

It was good. Tingly. Warm. And slimy, in a lubricant sort of way that wasn't lubricant. And it was soft. Pillowy, rich, and deliciously soft. Like marshmallows, his teeth chilling like mints, his lips pulling pleasantly over the tip as he worked his hand semi-smoothly up and down the length. A low mumble of contentment escaped me, and he tightened his hand, just a little.

"Ohhh… Em that's nice."

"Mm?" he popped off and smiled sweetly at me. "You want more?"

"… That'd be great."

He laughed and tipped his head down, back over my dick and a good way down his throat. I groaned, and let my fingers card through his soft, fragrant hair.

"Yes…" I breathed a soft approval, lifting my hips into his mouth and oh… _oh…_ that was wonderful. God I liked that. "Use your tongue."

He obliged, sweeping it under the crown of my cock and tucking most of the tip underneath. Knowing blue eyes peeped at me, and unable to take it, I dropped my head back in the blankets, opening my legs a little more.

"Harder…"

His lips tightened and his hands crept up into the junction of my thighs. A little grunt of appreciation escaped me, his sucking deepened, and I hunched my shoulders as a particularly sensitive quiver rallied in my spine. If he kept doing this, I was going to come…

"Let go," I eased his head back and shuffled up the bed, "come here."

He blinked at me in puzzlement for a moment, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, and frowned, before seeing what I was doing and following suit.

"Right, sorry."

"Don't be." As soon as he was within range I grabbed him, yanking his shoulders close and sealing my mouth against his. He fell forward, half dressed body light and warm, and I held him , letting him touch my face and neck, his kisses wandering from the path of jaw up to my ear, his tongue tracing the delicate folds around the rim of my right. I could hear his breath, short and light, in the same place I could feel pleasure from his lips and tongue, seeping into my spine and thighs, curling my toes and clawing the hands that dragged up his back.

"O-Ohkay stop that!" I couldn't pull my head away, like I could an arm or leg, and realising that this was getting a reaction he drew my earlobe into his mouth and gave a teasing suck, his tongue flicking up and curling around the shell. One other hand held my skull firmly so I could not squirm away. It was torture, I was shaking and a cold sweat broke across my back. I could feel it all over my body, the tip of his tongue dipping and swirling, his teeth grazing…

And then he _blew_ on it, the cold air tingling everywhere, and I made a humiliating noise, reduced to a pathetic mess wrapped up with him in this bed. The licking resumed and I clutched him like a life-preserver, hoping he would take pity, please take pity…

When he relented I snatched a moment, in case he decided to resume again, and breathed, sucking a shaking breath and daring myself to go limp. I was exhausted already, but my cock was so hard it hurt, and my skin was sizzling electric with lust and embarrassment. His weight shifted and I gasped in relief, because it was over, and I could wipe his spit away and dab my watering eyes with shaking hands. A tiny, self satisfied smile sat on his face, and I whined. This was not going how I had planned.

"I thought I was supposed to fuck you?"

"You are." He knelt back and stripped off the rest of his clothes. "Don't worry, when I'm on your dick you can get me back." He gave me a very heavy, significant look. I swallowed. What did this boy expect me to _do_ to him?

He swayed a little as he dropped his clothes carelessly off the edge of the bed, and I studied his body through dizzy, shifting eyes as he prowled forward, his hands creeping up my chest feline and egging me on, cupping my face and pulling me into a sweet, chaste kiss. I slid my hands up his thighs, long and pale as snow, and settled on the hips swaying on my pelvis to guide them, beguile them into moving faster. His penis pressed against mine, and it was a strange sensation, but loveable, the feeling of hot skin gliding against hot skin, and knowing he was feeling that too… it was wonderful.

"Here." He kissed my jaw and nuzzled me coyly, "there's lube in the side draw, can you grab it?"

"Um… sure?"

Unsure why he asked me to get it instead of getting it himself, I flung my hand out and yanked open his bedside table. The bottle of durex 'massage and personal lubricant' was the first thing I found, and he took it off me when I offered it, with a small, haughty smile.

"Thank-you."

"No problem."

"Hand please." He propped himself up on my chest and stopped moving his hips for a moment, so that he could reach for the hand cast limply across the pillows. I gave it, and he popped open the hefty bottle, emptying some onto my fingers. It was cold and funny feeling.

"Finger me." He murmured, in the melting, sexy husk of a horny slut. The bottle bounced on the bed when he released it and I swallowed.

"… Huh?"

"Finger me, use your fingers…" he guided my hand down between our bodies, my fingers between his legs and behind his warm testicles. He pressed them right along, leaving a wet trail of lube in their wake he guided my middle and index finger over perineum and right around to that… particular place, and even pressed the tip of one in insistently, before with drawing his hand again and using it to press my cock up against my stomach. I couldn't take my eyes from his face the whole time. Shit. When he was in clothes, he looked so classy and composed, but now…

I grunted and slid one finger in; the initial sensation in doing so was not like having a finger in a girl. It was much tighter, for one, and without lube it probably would have been an unpleasant sort of thing to try, but it was hot and it was firm, and after spreading the lube around and trying to find my place, he sighed, bending forward lazily and letting me get on with my job as I willed it. The mouth against my neck breathed soft and reverently, his fingers pulled at the sheets, and wanting to make him writhe and blush like he had managed to do to me earlier I began stroking at him inside, hunting. The motion must have pleased him, because he resumed the gentle motion of his body, and I gave another finger, to help.

I had no luck.

Disheartened, I went to pull out, and was surprised when he gasped, and pressed a hand to my collar to stop me.

"Don't stop, you almost had it."

"Huh?"

"Here, let me…" he took my hand back, uncurled two of my fingers, and slid them inside of himself along with one of his own. It was a miracle they fit, I stared at him in disbelief, the feeling of it lifting my heart rate more than it should have, and let him guide my fingers around with his own. I felt it twist, manoeuvre itself in a strange position and then stop, curling and beginning to rub in a small swift motion.

"There." He told me breathlessly. "Rub there."

Realising what he wanted I hurried my fingers to take over and he pulled his out, draping himself over me and moaning deeply as he trembled and shook on my hand.

"Oh my god…" he groaned. "Oh god yes. Yes, like that…"

"Is that what you like?" I asked him, my face hot with anxiety. The whole everything if what was happening now… I had never experienced anything so sexy in my life. I don't think I have ever been so aroused. He nodded helplessly against the side of my neck and I whimpered, pulling him closer with one hand. The hand I pleasured him with was in an odd position, and was beginning to ace with cramp, but he didn't seem to notice, worshiping my touch as I brushed my fingers round and around, pressing against a spot that felt slightly bumped and swollen. I couldn't believe he felt that good. Did he? I read somewhere that women who make loud noises of extreme pleasure during sex were usually fakers, but his responses were much to specific and genuine to be false, the way he sighed and moved around me, the way he threw his hair, it all just seemed so natural, so wild and unrestrained.

"I want your cock." He told me roughly, hot breath tickling my ear. "Put it in me now and make me scream like a slut."

Holy shit.

I moved my hand promptly and moved my erection in to take over. He whined as I penetrated him, but I suspect only partially from pain, if his dripping dick and fat red lips were anything to go by.

"Fuuuck..." He swore breathlessly, raking his fingers through his hair. "Oh shit that's incredible."

"Are you oka-"

"Yes! Now fucking kiss me!" he shoved me backwards and jammed his lips on mine messily, soft silver hair tickling my forehead and cheeks. When we broke apart he was panting heavily, and jollying his hips impatiently. In the heat of the moment, I had forgotten to actually fuck him.

Feeling some virile, masculine part in me engorge itself, I sink my hands into his hips and pushed him over, onto his back, which was not so difficult actually for he was only a small man. Kissing his ears and hoping he felt the sensation as I did, I withdrew from him, and then sheathed myself again, loosing a little gasp of pleasure as I did so. He was hot inside, and the gauntlet of muscle that sucked me in was twitching and tight, as the head of my cock dragged lazily along the inside. He gasped and scraped his nails needily down my back.

"Harder." He implored, and so I gave it, harder and stringer and with twice as much lust as prior. "Oh fuck _harder_."

I gave it my all, as hard as I could, a set of firm, powerful thrusts that gave way to swift, frantic humping as his body arched and he quivered, face loosing in a mask of uncontrolled delight.

"Shit yes that's the spot…. Oh fuck. Oh my god… what… did you say… your name was… again?" through gasps and pants he managed to ask me, before dissolving into heavy breathing as I bit my lip and crashed into him so hard I think it may have caused the bed to dent the wall. It was amazing, like masturbating but better. Warmer, alien, and empowering. And he rutted against me starvingly the whole time, begging my cockhead to stroke firmly against one soft, swollen place inside of him that felt so good, _so good_ running over the crown and very tip.

"Just…Call me… Le-on…" I gasped back, seizing his one leg and flexing it up ambitiously to curl it around my shoulder. His groan spiked and I leant back, forcing my dick in and out of him as swiftly as I could. I was beginning to feel release build up in my pelvis, and beneath me he was melting. I couldn't make out anything he was saying any more, except my name, which he pronounced as 'Leahon'. Whether that was because of his accent or pleasure I wasn't sure.

He came first, after flinging a hand down and working his cock furiously for a moment to get there. When he did he cried my name, and I forgave that he had forgotten it and needed to ask it again during sex. As he stroked out the last, half cast eyes fixed dreamily on my face, I felt the unrelenting wave of bliss swell over me, my neck braking out in sweat, a series of crippling contractions within my crotch buckling me forward adoringly into his arms. His leg slipped down my side and I held him, rocking and feeling it fade away, small tremors in its wake and the wetness of my cum lubricating the may for my dick which slid in and out of him still slowly. I decreased my velocity until eventually I came to a rest, breathing heavy and with my lust sated.

"Was it good?" he asked me, and for the first time I noticed a trace of anxiety in his voice, as his hand caressed my hair and brushed my cheek. I nodded dumbly, listing to his erratic heartbeat, and feeling like I could quite happily drop dead from exhaustion and fulfilment.

It was the best sex anyone has ever had, I think, and I had done it with this pretty whore.

…  
hahahahaha…the author doesn't own hetalia or the characters. Yerp.  
sorry for grammar/spelling/other errors. i dont like proof reading, and strugle through it as best i can but sometimes i miss shit. im not going to pay someone to do it either. if you have a problem with my grammar/proof then fix it yourself cause that would be lovely.

* * *

**HAHAHAH SHIT! thanks to th individual who pointed out to me that i had posted this as being hongkong india. what the fuck jkfsjhvkjskv xD my bad.**


End file.
